


The Dress

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Give me one good reason why I should wear a dress.





	The Dress

“ **Give me one good reason why I should wear a dress** ,” you spat, pissed off that Dean would even suggest the thought, let alone go out and _buy you a dress_. You never wore dresses – it wasn’t _you_. You didn’t plan on changing anything about yourself just because of a guy, or guys. You could easily wear your FBI attire to the event and fit in just as well.

Dean stalked toward you, not stopping until he was centimeters from your body. “Because, Y/N, if you wear a dress, Sam and I promise to fuck you when we get home,” he whispered huskily, not breaking eye contact with you. You gulped at the suggestion, suddenly feeling very hot. You looked at Sam over Dean’s shoulder and saw that he was nodding in agreement, so you nodded back to them.

“Okay then,” was all you could say with a steady voice, before you grabbed the shopping bag from the table and headed to your room to change.

You leaned on the door once you had closed it, taking a deep breath in. You still were getting used to the fact that you were screwing both Winchesters – often at the same time – and the mere thought of it _always_ got you hot and bothered. 

You opened the bag to examine the [dress](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.lulus.com%2Fproducts%2Fmesmerizing-moment-royal-blue-skater-dress%2F360412.html%3Fgclid%3DCj0KEQjw6am-BRCTk4WZhLfd4-oBEiQA3ydA3jeyRUfa39XjIzh3d13GGJOgVAotMi-BQY-M2d4859caAhL88P8HAQ&t=ZjI0ZjM5YWFiOGI2N2MyMTRiMWQyODZlNmY3NWRjZWI1OTkzMWQ2ZSxRbGdmdXBlVw%3D%3D&b=t%3ATBB28Mk-OlOvilVc6dAilQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busy-fangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F149957703806%2Fthe-dress&m=1) that Dean had bought you, feeling the soft material in your hand as you held it up. It was a deep blue, a color that would probably bring out your eyes, and had a halter top cut, so your breasts wouldn’t be hanging out for all to see, which was a plus. It was loose-fitting, which you liked about it, and ended just above the knee. All in all, Dean did well to keep to your preferences, even if it was a dress.

You decided to shower and shave quickly, before you and the boys would be crashing the auction for the case you were on. You made sure to pamper yourself, using sweet smelling body wash and lotions to ensure super soft skin that you hoped Sam and Dean would like. You knew that the boys didn’t really care about those details, but you always felt sexier that way.

You put on dark blue lace panties, wondering if Dean chose the color of the dress because he knew you had sexy underwear to match. You didn’t need to wear a bra because of the padding sewn into the dress. You added nude ballet flats (no _way_ were the guys going to convince you to wear a dress _and_ heels) and long silver earrings to complete your ensemble before heading out to the library where the boys were probably waiting for you.

Sure enough, Sam and Dean were sitting in the library in their nicer fed suits and bow ties, looking as handsome as ever. Sam stood as you entered, walking up to you to admire your dress. “You look beautiful, Y/N,” he commented, moving your hair away from your face so he could kiss you sweetly on the cheek. You felt a blush cover your face at his attention, and smiled a thank you.

Sam walked around you, admiring you from every angle. When he got to your right side, he asked suddenly, “Are you wearing underwear?”

You looked over at him, shocked at his question. You glanced at Dean, who was also intently waiting for your answer. Looking back at Sam, you replied simply, “Yes, my blue lace ones.”

Sam and Dean shared a look, before Sam demanded huskily, “Take them off. You’re not to wear anything except that dress tonight.”

Looking between the men one more time, you reached under the dress to slide your panties down and off your legs, feeling confident enough to throw them at Dean’s face as you walked by him to exit the bunker. 

You climbed in the front seat of Baby, wanting to punish Sam a little for your slight embarrassment by making him sit crunched in the back seat. You weren’t in the car for more than a minute before the two Winchesters joined you and Dean pulled Baby onto the highway to head to the auction house.

Halfway there, Dean’s hand ended up on your bare thigh, high enough that your dress was riding up and his pinky finger was almost brushing against your sex. You could feel yourself getting wetter by the minute, your body wanting him to do something – _anything_ \- about your lack of underwear.

Unfortunately, Dean’s hand didn’t move any higher, and when you got to the auction house you could feel a drip or two of your juices moving down the inside of your thigh. You walked a bit awkwardly from the car to the door, trying to stop the slick from continuing down your leg. You gave Dean a hearty glare as he held the door open for you, and went inside with your head held high, taking on the appearance of a wealthy art collector for show.

The job was an easy one – you knew that there was a haunted bust being auctioned off and all you had to do was knock it over, shatter it, and burn the pieces. Easy, right?

Not as easy as it normally would have been, since both Sam and Dean took every opportunity to subtly remind you that you weren’t wearing underwear and of their promise to fuck you later… No, your mind was _definitely_ preoccupied during the job.

Luckily, the bust in question was one of the last items to be auctioned, so that gave you and the boys enough time to sneak into the inventory room to take care of it before it was even put on display. 

Once it had been destroyed, you turned to head back to the auction room, unaware that you were being flanked by horny Winchesters who each had a hand up your skirt and on your ass in seconds.

You turned and slapped their hands away quickly, red in the face from the sudden arousal that coursed through your body. “Home, please?” you demanded through gritted teeth, and the two men nodded.

You went to the car, Sam beating you to the passenger seat, but pulling you in behind him before you could open the back door. You protested until he sat you down directly on his lap.

Dean glanced over at the two of you before starting the engine and driving away, speeding a bit to get to the bunker quicker.

Sam maneuvered you so that your legs were on the outside of his, making you feel like your core was exposed to the world, when really it was still covered by the fabric of your dress. Sam’s hands rested on each of your legs, fingers tracing patterns from your knees moving up, until they were underneath your dress. He massaged and grasped at your thighs, spreading your legs wider but never touching where you wanted him to most. He seemed content to squeeze and knead your inner thighs, softly kissing your neck and collarbone.

Your eyes were fluttering closed for most of the drive from Sam’s ministrations, your body getting more and more flushed as he continued. Your head rested on Sam’s shoulder, turned toward Dean. You noticed that Dean often glanced at you and his brother, holding on to the steering wheel very tightly – you guessed so that he wouldn’t grab at you himself.

The drive was longer than you wanted and by the time Dean parked, you didn’t think you would be able to walk because your legs were so jelly-like. Lucky for you, Dean ran around the car quickly to open the passenger door, and Sam allowed him to pick you up to carry you inside. 

Your legs wrapped around Dean’s waist, arms around his neck, his hands on your ass to hold you upright. You were soaking wet between your legs, ready for anything the boys had planned for you. Sam held the bunker door open for the two of you, and Dean carried you inside and sat you down on one of the tables in the library.

For a moment, the three of you just looked at each other. Sam and Dean noted how wrecked you looked, having been teased and touched everywhere _except_ where you truly wanted it. You noticed that the two of them were sporting hard ons under their dress pants, which made you feel better about the state of your arousal.

You reached your hands out to both of them, and they stalked toward you. Sam went for your face, cupping his hands around your jaw and pulling you into a deep, tongue-filled kiss. You moaned into his mouth, happy with the attention.

Dean slid his hands from your knees up your dress, causing it to bunch up as he moved higher. He kneeled on the floor in front of you, pulling you gently so that you were perched on the edge of the table. He began kissing up your right leg – sloppy, open-mouthed kisses that made you shiver.

You pulled away from Sam for a moment when Dean made it to the apex of your legs, winking at you quickly before diving in to lap at your folds. He flipped your dress back over his head, so that you couldn’t see what he was doing, all you could do was feel. You threw your head back with a moan, thankful that your body was finally getting attention in the place you so desperately wanted all along.

Sam pulled you back to his face and kissed you in time with his brother’s tongue, one of his hands moving to paw at your breast over the fabric of your dress. You were being assaulted by both brothers: Dean relentlessly licking, sucking, and nuzzling at your folds and clit, and Sam pinching and squeezing your nipple, causing it to harden.

All you could do was enjoy the ride, as your hands moved to each brother’s head – threading your fingers through Sam’s soft locks and scratching at Dean’s short hair, trying to get a grip and pull him closer to you.

Sam pushed you slightly to lay you down on the table and Dean draped your legs over his shoulders to get a better angle. He raised a hand up to work his fingers in tandem with his tongue, pressing two digits inside of you as he sucked your clit in his mouth. 

You moaned into Sam’s kiss before he pulled away to take his suit jacket and tie off, letting you watch as he unbuttoned his shirt as well. Your hand went out to touch his hard muscles, enjoying the feeling of him, before you moved to unbutton his pants, wanting to feel and see even more of his god-like body.

Dean was pushing you closer and closer to the edge, slowly building the pressure until you knew it would soon explode. You were still fisting your hand on his head, pulling him impossibly closer as his fingers sped up their assault on your pussy.

It was when Sam finally pulled his cock out of his pants and you pumped him a couple times that you exploded around Dean’s fingers, letting him work you through your first orgasm of the night. You gently squeezed at Sam’s member as he watched you come undone before him, whispering sweet nothings to you as you came down from your high.

Dean sat back on his feet, his head coming out from under your dress. He observed Sam’s attire – shirt unbuttoned and opened, pants at his ankles, and decided he should do the same. 

You licked the palm of your hand to make it slick before beginning to pump Sam’s cock, watching as Dean undressed before you. You moaned as Dean took his own dick out, pumping it a few times in time with your movements on Sam. You reached for Dean with your free hand and he walked around the table so that he was standing behind your head.

Still pumping Sam, you scooted backward so that your head was hanging off the edge of the table and pulled Dean to you, positioning him so that his dick was in front of your face.

You kissed the tip of his head before sucking it in your mouth, Dean leaning forward slightly to slide in further. Your hand went to his hip, squeezing him to let him know that he could take over as you relaxed your tongue and throat. Dean began to slowly fuck your face, the tip of his dick sliding down your throat a little with every thrust. 

Seeing that Dean was enjoying himself, Sam moved away from your hand to settle between your legs, bunching your dress up so that he could see your wet pussy. “Gonna fuck you, Y/N…” he said softly, slipping a couple fingers between your still sensitive folds and causing a groan from you in return. Sam pumped his fingers into you a couple times before adding a third finger, stretching you to make sure he wouldn’t hurt you with his size. Your hips lifted to meet his fingers, and he knew you were ready for him. 

Sam made eye contact with Dean, silently letting him know that he was about to enter you, and Dean pulled his dick from your mouth, only to put it back in at the same time as Sam entered you.

The feeling of the brothers fucking your mouth and cunt simultaneously was overwhelming. Your hands grasped at the table, searching for something, _anything_ to hold on to. You could only imagine the picture Sam and Dean were seeing: you spread out on the table between them, moaning with pleasure as they both had their way with you.

Your legs wrapped around Sam’s waist, feet hooking behind him and encouraging him to go deeper and faster. As his hips sped up, so did Dean’s.

You were suddenly overwhelmed when Sam’s hands moved to your ass, squeezing your cheeks roughly and using one finger tracing your back door. A moan of pleasure sounded around Dean’s dick in your mouth, causing him to grunt in return.

“Do that again, Sammy, I think she liked it,” Dean said with a wicked smile on his face. Sam did as he was told, licking his finger slick before circling your hole again, sliding it in a bit. You writhed on the table, wanting even more from the brothers. 

Sam pressed a finger in your asshole, at the same time as his cock in your pussy and Dean’s cock in your mouth. You were so relaxed and horny that in no time, Sam was adding a second finger, scissoring you to open you up more.

“Y/N, baby,” Sam spoke, still working you. “Come again for us?” You immediately did as you were asked, groaning around Dean’s cock as your walls squeezed Sam’s cock and finger, your whole body trembling with the sensation. The brothers slowed their thrusts, keeping themselves under control as you came down from your second orgasm.

When your breathing had evened out once more, Dean removed himself from your mouth, allowing you to gasp for air. Sam leaned over you, keeping himself inside of you as he gathered you in his arms, your legs still wrapped around his waist. 

Sam stood up, your dress falling to cover the visual of him inside of you, and turned slightly, so that Dean could press himself against your back. You knew what was coming next, something even better than having Dean in your mouth while Sam fucked you. 

Your arms wrapped around Sam’s neck, staying still as you felt Dean lift the back of your dress to gain access to your ass. He squeezed your cheeks teasingly before slipping two fingers into your puckered hole. Feeling that you were stretched enough, Dean brought the head of his dick to your entrance, slowly pressing it in, assisted by the saliva your mouth had left covering it.

You and Sam stayed still until Dean was fully sheathed inside of you, both of you enjoying the feeling fullness. When he had settled, the three of you stayed still, you hanging between the brothers, all of you enjoying the sensation of tight and wet heat.

One of your arms moved back to wrap around Dean’s neck, so that both brothers were holding your weight. Your eyes were closed, but you knew Sam and Dean were watching each other and you, silently deciding when to begin moving. 

When they decided it was time, Sam slowly pulled out, and Dean pulled out as Sam pushed back in. A rocking motion began between the brothers, and moans from all three of you filled the room. You were constantly being filled and emptied, your walls sensitive and stimulated by the two cocks inside of you. Sam and Dean could feel each other through the thin walls between their dicks, and the motions overwhelmed them as well.

All you could do was hold on to each brother’s neck, your body being rocked as they sped up their thrusts. At one point you opened your eyes to watch, but you realized that your dress was covering the show, which turned you on even more. You were basically still fully dressed, but being fucked harder than ever before.

Eventually the sensations pushed you over the edge again and another orgasm traveled through your body. Your walls squeezed around Sam and Dean, pulling their orgasms from them as well. You pulsed around them as they shot their loads deep inside of you, the slickness of it all making their thrusts easier. The three of you rode out your orgasms together until Sam and Dean finally slowed, holding you close as they kissed your neck and shoulders tenderly.

Dean was the first to step away, pulling his cock gently out of you and allowing Sam to ease you back onto the table as he pulled out as well. You slumped slightly, exhausted from the multiple orgasms the boys had put you through. Dean came over to you, gathered you in his arms, and turned to take you to your bedroom.

Sam followed soon after with a warm washcloth, helping Dean remove your dress and clean you up. They tucked you into your bed, each cleaning themselves and removing their shirts before snuggling in next to you, Sam spooning you from behind and Dean facing your front.

Once you were all settled, you heard Dean softly tease, “Now you see why we wanted you to wear that dress?”

Sam’s chuckle was the final sound you heard before falling into dreams.


End file.
